The Tale of Lord Squid: Memories of a Lost Age
by Android Cross
Summary: Ported from my old stories on Wattpad, this is a classic, somewhat original tale(as far as fanfictions go) of Lord Squid or Flux as he makes a kingdom and then watches his control slip away. Edited so it ends earlier then if I'd continued it. Follow and favorite then mabye I'll write more.
1. Part 1

**These stories I'm porting over right now are from Wattpad(except the original stuff, thats going on fiction press) Also keep in mind I made this while in school, so Its not exactly good but I enjoyed reading my own work and I'll try to get all the mistakes.**

You must recall the creation of Minecraftia right? Notch and Herobrine made the world. together the world florished by there hands, there are many versions of what went on after that.

what we're looking at is the creation of 3 beings, one is the Lord of Budder better known as Sky.

He was born into the world and had a love of Gold or Budder as he called it, he would jump around and have fun, he made many friends that may not have been as Budder crazy as him, but still you couldn't help but love the guy!

one day though while playing in the sea, he grew realy bored, there was nothing to get his attention, nothing to do, noone to talk to that was not asleep(Notch and Herobrine had given him alot of energy)

he then went to Notch and Mojang(who had recently sprang into existence) and asked them to make a new creature, one he could have fun with and could make the sea more exciting.

Which brings us to the creation of the second being Lord Squid, ofcourse at the time he was just called Squid or Flux, when he was created he ejoyed having fun with Sky, he was the only squid at the time, he kept Sky entertained.

though soon Sky had to return to land, to see his friends and all that.

Flux went on land for the first time, he then relized that in the form he was he couldn't breath on land.

he took on a human form, he had Dark brown hair, his skin was pale and he wore leather with the picture of a squid on the back, tentacle like bandoliers over his chest and a leather face mask covering his mouth. his eyes a deep blue.

this new form he had thought out of the top of his head was impressive to him.

he went to see Sky so they could play more or atleast ask him why he left. Sky ofcourse told him that the sea was too boring with just the two of them and there was no way for his friends to join in the fun also.

getting a idea Flux went underwater, there he built a large Obsidian Castle, near land enough that humans could enter before drowning, in the sea enough to be comfortable. as he entered it he furnished it, pools of water were in some parts , it was moist enough for squids to move around. he hoped theyd adapt to the non moist land.

standing in a empty room he suddenly spoke

"I need more of my race" it shocked him because these were the first words he'd spoken at all in his life, he usally could telepathically commune with Sky. thinking back to him he wondered how he could make the castle populated, he first thought of someone to rule by his side, a female of his race, being the first he had limited powers, one was the creation of his race.

taking a pearl and a bit of his blood(ink black blood) he threw it in the air, as it nestled on the Obsidian, there sat a beautiful women with squid tentacles coming out of octopods on the back of her aqua blue hair, which matched her eyes, near the end of her sleeves crustacean like claws, covering her hands, her long robes covering her body though a fine figure still showed., her lower body appeared to be tentacles but she was still very pleasing to either squid or human.

Flux held his hand out for her, as she stood he spoke to her.

"You shall be Edia, you shall be my wife and queen of the Squids" he kissed her hand causing her to blush alittle.

"Edia is happy to be queen" she responded "but right now we are monarchs of only us two are we not?"

"Do not fret my dear" Flux assured "i will soon make more of us, enough too have fun and we will have a kingdom, speaking of fun before we forge a kingdom i must introduce you to someone i want you to meet!"

with that he took her too meet Sky.

know you can ask Flux/ Lord Squid anything and he will answer

Flux: I will?

yes


	2. Part 2

Flux led Edia down the hall, he noticed she could walk as fast as normal human on her 6 tentacles. she soon though began to wear out.

"Edia is tired" she said, "can't this speacial someone come see Edia?"

a idea stuck Flux,

"quick Edia back to the empty room!" ofcourse she walked a few steps then gave up

"Edia will catch up, go on with out her" Flux didn't seem to hear her. he was rummaging through a worn chest why did he have a worn chest? everybody does in one shape or form.

he finally found it, a square sheet of white paper with gold lining, Edia had finally caught up

"My sweet do you know what this is!" he asked her, "a birthday card?" she responded

"No, this is a message card, whatever i write on it will be sent to the person i most want it too see"

he jotted down something then closed his eyes, the card dissaperd then reapeared in Edia's hand.

she looked at it, then went over and kissed his cheek.

"The best part about these" he continued taking the card out of her hand

"is they can be reused" he then said the word Clear to the card, it emptied its contents and was fresh again.

"Edia wonders if theres a downside?"

"There is unfortunatly, if anyone says the code words Clear, Empty, Void, Nothing, or for somereason, Exterestirial. then it erases itself."

He jotted down what he needed to send then closed his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile with the Sky army

"So remember Husky you have to push it in, out, in out"

"no moving it any other direction?"

"No then the doe will get all tough, if you push the stirring stick in and out then the end result is light and fluffy."

"thanks Sky"

"no problem"

(Warning, Sky's baking methods be made up.)

suddenly a letter apeared in Sky's hand

"What's this?" the letter read from "Lord Squid / Flux.

"Flux, he has been gone awile, wonder what he wants.

he pulled out the note and read it.

 _Dear Sky_

 _Hows it going, i thught about what you said and am deciding to make more of my race, i invite you and your friends to join me at my Obsidian Castle, i put a map with the letter, there willl be a party and i have someone i'd like you to meet._

 _Your friend_

 _Squid Lord Flux_

"A party, all right!" shouted Sky

"time to get the others and get my Dancing shoes, whoo"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flux waited for the letter to return, Edia had gone to bed.

suddenly the letter reapeared.

 _Dear Flux_

 _A party? count us in, i'm inviting a few sky recruits too, we'll be coming around six tommarow being as we have some business to take care of._

 _later_

 _Sky_

"Alright then, i guess its time to get ready by making my race"

"Now how do i go about that, i have to make them different from Edia, lets see, hmm , i'll ask Notch how he made me and use that as a reference"

with that he left a note for Edia and swam to Where Notch was.


	3. Part 3

Flux walked down the cobblestone hallway, the creators were always simplistic in the materials they used for there castles, except Herobrine who used Netherbrick, Netherrack, tons of Budder and iron and other things, infact Flux thought he should visit the Lord sometime.

as he entered the room he saw a amusing sight, Herobrine was sitting there, playing chess with Notch, it was intense...as much a chess match could be,

they ofcouse wern't playing normal chess, they were playing Minechess

(not available anywhere on earth, side effects may include inability to sleep and dadadadada)

Notch was winning by a margin, Herobrine was struggling.

"I will win this brother!"

Flux leaned in and whispered something in his ear which cause Herobrine to smile.

"Rook Creeper to 6-9" the creeper piece moved across the board and blew up most of the zombie pawns, leaving the king Skeleton open

"Queen Enderdragon to 7-0" the queen swoops in and takes the king, and that is Checkmate

"You had help"

"alls fair in Glove and war"

"you mean love and war?"

"yeah lets go with that"

Flux walked with them and began talking to them both.

"guys i'm going to need the items you desighned me out of"

"Why?" they both asked

"i need to make more of my kind"

"fair enough"

"you mean thats it?"

"yep"

"wow"

00000000000000000000000000

skipping past the whole getting the items and getting back to the castle before the moons at its peak crap..

Flux ran back into the large empty room he still didn't have a name for, mabye a grand hall.

he took the items and multiplyed them.

"okay so they wouldn't give me the plans but i got the items, and after trial and error i'm sure to get it"

(2 min later)

"okay i think i'm close" he said which was a lie as he'd built a large towering Golem lined with blue and carrying a matching sword"

"not what i was aiming for but still useful" after naming it a Giga Golem he decided they could be heavy patrol units"

"I have a feeling this will work!"

(4 minutes later)

standing before him was 3 women, 2 had fish tails and blue hair but while one carried a Golden sword, the other carried a bow. the last one had two legs but was covered in blue scales(still very attractive) and looked more fish like then the others, she carried a trident.

he decided to name the sword wielder a Mermaid

the bow wielder a Siren, he heard her voice and agreed if he was mortal it'd be alluring.

the final creation he named a Sahaugin.

these three would liven up the sea more.

"okay a few extra roads on this path but i can make this work"

(3 mins- ehhh)

"hmm"

he stared at 3 similar looking snake men, standing on scaly snake tails.

Flux almost couldn't decide what to do with them until the Mermaid, Sahuagin and Siren entered.

they seemed attracted to the 3.

"(Shrug) i guess i can make them the males of the races"

he decided on Nagas as their names and they would compensate for males of the Sea races, their color signifying what would be born.

(10 min later)

"Okay, How the literal Hell? did this happen?"

standing before him was a seductive creature of Fire

Flux placed a portal in the room, as he lit it Herobrine whistling a tune walked out.

"doo doo doo doo happy to be hom-, what in the nether!?"

"Yo Herobrine i was experimenting and i for some reason got this"

"you made a Succubus?"

"is that what it is?"

"fine i'll ttake it off your hands"

the two headed into the portal with Flux sealing it behind him.

"I've got a good feeling"

(2 hours later)

"I did it!"

he had made the first created Squid besides himself

which brings us to the 3rd created being Derpelox, Derpelox woke up confused

"where am i?"

"your in my castle"

"Who am i?"

"I've no clue young squid, a name usally comes to us all in our lives here"

"Derpelox"

"now you've got a name!"

soon Flux created more of his race, first job as a race. prepare to party!

00000000000000000000000000000000000

remember you can ask questions and they will be answered.


	4. Part 4

Flux had made tons more Squids, they all claomed names and then he explained to them about the world.

(10 hours later)

"and if i didn't make it very clear before we are called Squids"

a squid raised his arm

"yes"

"Why do are our eyes like this"

"manufacturing error"

"Wha?"

"anyway on to the party preparations"

at the word party excitment began to stir, they may only knew little about the world

(Let me quickly explain things here about how some of the created characters know things, when their creating beings, in actuallity the soul they used is recycled, how much they remember of they're past life is up to what they were and who they became. for instance Flux was a Earth Squid before becoming a Badass Squid God, so he didn't have much to remember.

now if you want to get more technical, reversing that would turn out different, a Squid God would have trouble remembering if he were a Squid in some other world, on another note, Gods go Eco-friendly whoo!)

"okay" Flux began " i have good news and i have sorta bad news depending on how you all take it"

"whats the good news?" asked one of the Squids

"Your all invited"

they all cheered

"whats the semi-bad news depending on-"

"the SBNDOWHI, is that you guys have to prepare it and run it"

there was silence before they all mumbled between eachother

"souds fun"

"we'd have to work"

"he did create us"

Derpelox stood up, he was standing human like, using four tentacles in a leg fasion, to some it would seem cute, to others noble.

"Well" he said " i don't know about you but i think working at a party sounds fun!"

He contunued "We may have just woken but...but i think that a party is just the thing to get us started, so what if we work at it? a partys a party i say, its a equal trade, so who is with me on this"

"Amen Squid brother, Amen" said Flux

"Brother?"

the other Squids gasped a bit

"I meant it" Flux said "I may have only known you for a few minutes, but your speech has shown me that you and i share the same vision, i may be a Squid God and you just a Squid, but we are equals."

He turned to all them "We are equals!" he began to chant

"We are Equals!"

"We are Equals!"

"We are Equals!"

"and" continued Flux "i am making Derpelox my true Brother, he has shown spirit, he has shown he has what it takes to be a leader"

"here here!"

Flux offered his hand to Derpelox "Now Brother, how would you like to be the king of a Kingdom? hm?"

Derpelox silent for a moment then grasped Flux's hand in acceptance

"Brother

"Brother"

"Equals"

"Equals"

"Lets face the world together" they both said then laughed at them saying something at the same time.

They then noticed the others hadn't moved

"What are you waiting for? Cheer your king, get to know him, for he Overseers the party!"

Rushing past Flux they picked up Derpelox and chanted

"All hail King Derpelox, All hail King Derpelox!"

after a hour of introductions (you know chronologically this timespan is immpossible in real life!)

they finally started working on the party..

With Derpelox leading they managed to get it done fast.


	5. Part 5

If your reading this then i'm still alive, i'm so inactive on this i actually sometimes think i am dead.

Sky, HuskyMudkips, Deadlox and Sundee arrived,

they stared mouths agape for awile at the decorations, well the first four were, Sundee was eager to eat cake. They walked into the grand hall where the squids were all getting ready.

they were greeted by Flux who was holding a glass of wine/

"Welcome friends, welcome to the party to celebrate the creation of the Squid Kingdom!"

"Hail Hail" shouted the Squids they then went back to work.

"This party looks awsome Flux!" sayed Sky he had a big smile on his face,Flux knew he loved parties.

"Well i'm not the only one to work on it"

"Brother!" a voice echode off the grand hall wall.

in came running Derpelox his crown not moving on his head.

"Brother, we desperatly need someone for entertainment and music, but everyone is as tone deaf as a herd of Sheep!"

from the east side of the Hall the noise of the singers could be heard, one was noticable

"I used to rule the World, Trumpets would blow when i gave the word now i go stow away from the mobs i used t slayyyyyyy, um yeah go Squids!" terrible, just terrible.

"Sky" said Flux

"What?"

"Its time to summon Him!"

"Herobrine?"

"No Him!"

"Oh"

Sky pulled out a talky

"Hey Sparkles, you up for hosting music at a party?"

"sure buddy"


	6. Part 6

Suddenly before everyone a green form of energy well...forms.

a large objects hits the dance floor. The floor now covered in slimes, standing in the middle, the king of Minecraft songs and dance, CaptainSparklez.

His voice quite casual.

"You Sky hows it going?"

"good man"

He smiled "Good, now how bout i light up the party"

Lights came out of nowhere, they were rainbowish.

all the squids marveled.

Then he began to dance, just imagine you favorite song cause i couldn't describe how good he was dancing, he was so good half way the squids joined in!

meanwhile Sky and Flux chatted.

"So" Sky said "A brother?"

"He shows enough courage and leadership to be my brother"

"thats the exact reason i couldn't believe he was your brother!"

"Hey!"

"Listen sorry for leaving you hanging like that."

"all water in the ocean"

"Under the bridge"

"Gesuntite"

"No your spose to say-nevermind"

"So how are things with you girlfriend?"

"There fine i guess..."

"well cheer up, theres always Deadlox"

"Deadlox is a guy"

'Really?"

"Speaking of Deadlox..look"

Flux saw a squid riding Deadlox like a horse shouting "whee!" and Deadlox going "Neigh".

"My friends are weird" sayed Sky

"My subjects are weird" sayed Flux

"Everythings all right then!" they both shouted then laughed, banging their glasses and draining them of wine, they should of remembered that you are only spose to taste wine not drink it.

apparently Derpelox and the other squids forgot this too+ Deadlox.

(20 min later)

"You know i love you both so(hic) much" said Flux hugging Sky and Derpelox

"hahaha we love you too buddy" laughed Sky " haha(hic) its so good all my friends can have fun together(hic)"

"Haahaha, I'm only technically a few hours old (hic) hahaha" hiccupped Derpelox

"You ever think we're just in a story written by some teen or something?" question Deadlox

"hahaha your drunk man" said Sky "so(hic) drunk haha)

the 4 began laughing like idiots with the other squids.

"You think we should help them?" asked CaptainSparklez

"Let them have their fun" said Sky's Girlfriend(this parts been edited because I don't know the name of Sky's current Girlfriend, and if he read this it might bring back painful memories If I'd left a certain someones name in)

"hey miss why arn't you wasted" Husky asked Edia

"Edia dosn't drink!"

the party was festive and everyone went home happy, happy and with killer migranes.


	7. Part 7

p data-p-id="2e3e70e131f318df336bf48843d4e367"Flux woke in the grand hall shouting " Fleedle Deedle!"/p  
p data-p-id="2667b738609a85fdd8c4ca3a0b5ff37c""What?" asked Edia who had fallen asleep in a chair, it had taken her considerable effort to get there in the first place./p  
p data-p-id="91a6bb54a5983f3a1b8aecd322b1649f""Oh i remember, ha that was some wild party."/p  
p data-p-id="a2387f986668e7443307802072147282"-Meanwhile at the Sky army/p  
p data-p-id="1d14c999be58490349360810b8bb284f""Oh God, my head" complained Sky, he lay in a tent in the middle of the woods, reason being there was a large budder mine nearby./p  
p data-p-id="4c051150466116ffc8855afb1ff53ab9"He sat up, as he rubbed the back of his neck he felt something, squishy./p  
p data-p-id="23b4ba385cf375c50d492f1bbf64602e"a squid was stuck to his neck, a gold crown rested on his head, this was Derpelox, Sky remembered, he was Flux's brother in a way./p  
p data-p-id="1a49da8a00d5d825744fe770c6721873""You ready for more big boy?"/p  
p data-p-id="5b863fd85ffa830fbb213f85326c4fd5""WHAT" yelled Sky he backed up far and blushed like redstone/p  
p data-p-id="307797620114c7ad50cdcfa5758f8b1e""i'm messing with you, just a joke" assured Derpelox/p  
p data-p-id="f2f92be7043b9a690bad487778b534f2""Oh thank Notch!" said Sky/p  
p data-p-id="8c30a9d2054b9bd42027c3b4ec514cd9""So, tell me about yourself" asked the squid, he was standing once again on 4 tentacles in a human like fashion, like with the squids Sky could see that though comical it also looked leader like./p  
p data-p-id="cca144207f3d135e999e0cafbd1b0bbd"He sat on the bed/p  
p data-p-id="d1afb3fbcd5a045afcd0883d05d4dc6c""Well where to begin, i was born to a normal family, but the gods saw something great in me, or so they told me, honestly i think they were just messing with me"/p  
p data-p-id="d84f11d033f9b802242d101fe0d9df4c"-/p  
p data-p-id="85af9b50e5dfa02908913f19016f5663""Hey Herobrine did you just get the feeling we were found out about something?"/p  
p data-p-id="7cdb8f341492c5c88081fea08e901cfc""Yes actually"/p  
p data-p-id="d2b425b8fdedf3853258fa07153f4f6b""oh well whats done is done"/p  
p data-p-id="74bb5158eddc672aad987d186682776c""dammit you sunk my Creepership!"/p  
p data-p-id="31206a3a6f8e022c7bfd538e2683bfc4""like i said whats done is done"/p  
p data-p-id="e662f34abeb53a86c9ad5a713ec9c279"and this is why Herobrine should never play CraftShip./p  
p data-p-id="3e0a9f0bb7b254b9bb712019d5b8e09f"-/p  
p data-p-id="cbf20458c700b76598b31d3020ec53aa""Thanks for the talk Sky, now if you'll excuse me, my subjects need their king."/p  
p data-p-id="6cc2bcf411868298efcb8c1e1748dd3e"and with that the monarch walked off./p  
p data-p-id="352de1538f26e4349a0464246b7ed5e1"-Once again back at the Squid Kingdom/p  
p data-p-id="cbe8cd8f4506ae0f17414bfdba2e7149""So what happened while i was out of it?" asked Flux, his headache subsided but he was wracked with pain for hours, he was glad he could think clearly again./p  
p data-p-id="a406dbc476e824c14dfd11648571cdc7""Well" Edia began "You talked abit crazy, the Squids hung from the ceiling, Derpelox went with Sky, you made out with me for a few hours./p  
p data-p-id="b0eac456132957d2a3b6706e92d73eec""Derpelox went with Sky?"/p  
p data-p-id="6f145966bdbe1f07bf9909c2158d2858""Yes" she sighd,/p  
p data-p-id="f8596a9222aff402c800525c171cc981""I'd better go get him"/p  
p data-p-id="7447bf1a627c3a2ad3314810df29e6be""Don't worry about me brother." Derpelox walked in, he had a disaproving look in his eyes as some of the floor still was littered with drunk squids./p  
p data-p-id="904cf377ba457d5400a8d212247124f6""Get up" he kicked one "can't a squid monarch leave for a few hours, get wasted and then come back to a decent group?"/p  
p data-p-id="49d24ac82c0633c859a9848fe86ceaf2"the squids got up, they had shamed looks on their faces. they began cleaning up the party./p 


	8. part 8

days went by and Flux worried about Derpelox for he had acted strange.

then that day came.

Flux sat in his room, Derpelox asked him to stay there, he talked to himself which he honestly had to get rid of, a dark voice seem to answer him when he did.

Flux: Wonder why he asked me to sit here?

 _You should check on him._

Flux: But that'd go aginst what he asked.

 _Whose the immortal here?_

Flux: I am.

he looked in the mirror, his sea blue eyes stared back.

"You have to check" this time he spoke to himself.

he walked down the hall, looking for anyone, he came into the main hall, and what he saw shocked him.

Derpelox and two squids he couldn't remember were working a machine, he didn't recognize them for their eyes were crazy and,...derp.

"Brother!" Flux shouted, Derpelox looked up, the look in his eyes, Flux would never forget the mad look.

"I have done what you did so many days ago Brother." the way he said it was mockingly.

"I have made more of our race by hand! hahahahah and best of all they obey only me!"

"Brother what you speak of!"

"No you are no brother!, i banish you from my kingdom!"

at the word BANISH Flux was knocked out the window, he relized he couldn't breath, he was lord of th squids but he couldn't breath!

a set of shapes grabbed him

He awoke to the sound of "Lord, Lord, LORD!"

He was smacked

all of his squids were surrounding him. they looked worried, some of them sat while others stood.

"What happend?"

anger showed on a black squids face, the one who smacked him awake "Derpelox the usurper! he took over throwing all who wouldn't reform out! saying also that sky wouldn't remember you ever!"

"And" continued another "look in the water"

Flux walked to the water, he looked down to see a white mask covered his face, red eyes glared from dark cornias.

"I've been cursed, banished, my kingdom is ruined!" shouted Flux, until he looked to the squids saluting him "well mabye not, mabye it has just a miner set back" he also noticed three of the squids had derp eyes "who are they"

they walked forward though one tripped over himself, he got up embarrased.

they introduced themselfs from left too right

"Derp"

"Derpy"

"Derpious!" shouted the last one.

they spoke at once: "We have joined your army for we can't live the live Derpelox has set for us!, we will make ourselves useful!"


End file.
